


Obitine Week 2020

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blood, F/M, JUST, Major Character Injury, Mention of Beating, ObiTine Week 2020, Padawan Satine Kryze, Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi, Role Reversal, Seven Deadly Sins, Softness, soft, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Yes. Obitine Week 2020. I'm doing it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm participating in Obitine Week this year and though I'm posting the drabbles on Tumblr, I also wanted to put them here. So. Here they are. 
> 
> Day 1: Deadly Sins  
> Day 2: Role Swap  
> Day 3: Angst/Soft  
> Day 4: Past/Future  
> Day 5: Behind Closed Doors  
> Day 6: Sacrifice  
> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> I'll be posting the chapters as the days come. so. Yeah.

_ I’m a pacifist.  _ She thinks to herself. The mantra swirls around her head as she quells the wrath swirling in her. 

_ I’m a pacifist.  _ She reminds herself as her anger burns hot in her at the sight of her love sitting broken on a med-bay bed. 

_ I’m a pacifist.  _ She spits harshly at the flames of rage as her love tells her what had happened. 

_ I’m a pacifist.  _ The words swirl as she sees the wounds marring her darling’s body. 

The wrath that she feels as he tells her cannot be silenced. It screams at her. It calls to her and begs her to act. It tells her to find those responsible for the beating her Jedi received. 

The wrath that brings the hatred, anger, and rage yell at her. It tells her to look at him as he lies bloody and broken.  _ Look at what they did to him.  _ It whispers seductively in her ear.  _ Look at him, for he cannot look at you anymore.  _ Her eyes are drawn to his sightless eyes.  _ Be his weapon, for he cannot hold his.  _ She looks to the shaking hands that rest on his lap. 

She cannot fight the wrath inside her. 

She cannot fight it as she looks at the injuries on Obi-Wan’s body. So much happened to him. So much pain had been inflicted and Satine could not stand to sit there as his precious Council did nothing but ask when he could return to the field. 

She does not fight it as she leaves the med-bay. She does not fight it when she calls upon her sister. 

She embraces it when she finds those responsible. 

She thinks nothing of it when her finger pulls the trigger.

She’s betrayed her beliefs, but she’s done it for her love. 

Surely. . . surely that can be forgiven. 


	2. Role Swap

“I can feel you thinking. Relax.” Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn commands kindly with his deep voice as he makes his way through the green forest of the planet. His Padawan, Satine Kryze, sighed and shook her head.

“I just-”

“You’re concerned.” He observes without turning to look at his Padawan. “We’ll find the Prince, just as we were asked.” His deep voice does little to soothe her worries.

_ “A mission?” Satine asks with wide eyes. Her excitement was poorly concealed and her Master lifted a brow and smiled at her.  _

_ “Yes, Padawan.” He replies as he hands her the datapad with the information for their mission loaded onto it. “Why don’t you take some time to read it over during our flight?” The suggestion is accompanied by an encouraging feeling sent through their bond.  _

_ Satine takes the datapad and nods. Her Padawan braid swings gently from the movement, but her attention is on the information. She walks to a seat in the tiny ship and sets about memorizing all she can about the mission. _

_ It seemed that the last Prince of the royal family of Stewjon had gone missing. His Uncle had grown concerned when none of the guards could find him. That’s why he called upon the Jedi for help. The Prince had just gone and vanished and the people were worried for the boy. _

_ However, it had been a month since the Prince had gone missing.  _

_ “You think we’ll be able to find him?” Satine asks without looking up from the datapad.  _

_ “I know we will,” Qui-Gon replies with a smile.  _

_ Satine’s mouth lifts in a small smile as she trusts in her Master’s words. _

“I’m sorry I’m not more-”

“Wait.” Qui-Gon lifts a hand to stall her movements. 

Satine freezes in her motion and calms her nerves. Her breathing quiets as she waits and listens. 

The flowers sway gently in the breeze whilst leaves from the tall trees glide softly to the ground. 

Satine can’t find any reason for her Master to stop. She doesn’t hear anything. 

“We won’t hurt you.” Qui-Gon’s voice is projected through the forest, though not loudly enough to be heard by every living thing in the forest. “We’re looking for someone.” Still nothing, but neither Padawan nor Master moves whilst they wait for an answer. “We’re Jedi,” Qui-Gon adds and Satine lifts an eyebrow. 

_ Why would her Master add that? Not everyone liked the Jedi. How could he be sure that- _

“Jedi?” A soft, accented (one that reminded her of the Lurmen on Mygeeto) voice breaks through the trees and twigs snap under the feet of the newcomer. “Who sent you?” 

Satine watches carefully through the trees as she tries to find the source of the voice. 

Finally, the figure appears. 

He’s a smaller fellow, perhaps Satine’s age. His red hair is gathered into a bun on the top of his head with pieces falling from the bundle. His eyes seem to shift from green to gray then blue. They never stay one color, but they seem wary of her and her Master. His clothing (a floor-length deep blue robe with gold accents on the long sleeves that fall far past his fingers, hides the rest of the clothing that covers his body) is torn in places and Satine can see dried blood on some of the tears.

“Your Highness.” Qui-Gon bows deeply and Satine is quick to follow suit. 

She notices the reddening of the Prince’s cheeks and he shuffles from one foot to the other once she rises from her bow. 

“Prince Obi-Wan,” She begins with a careful smile. “We’ve been sent to look for you.” 

Obi-Wan Kenobi is the last Prince of the royal family. His parents and siblings had all been killed not long ago. He was the last. 

He was frightened of the idea.

“Who sent you?” He asks with all the air of royalty that Satine imagined he would have. 

“Your Uncle.” She supplies the answer and is shocked when she senses fear flowing off of him. 

“My Uncle?” The question is shaky and his face pales. “He can’t be trusted.”

Qui-Gon raises an eyebrow at the answer and Satine can feel the concern riding off of him. Both Master and Apprentice share a look before the Master turns back to look at the frightened Prince.

“I believe we would benefit from what you have to say,” Qui-Gon says softly. “What do you say?”

The Prince is quiet as he thinks. 

Minutes pass before they receive an answer.

“Alright. Please, come with me. There is much you need to know.”


	3. Angst/Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually just did the Soft part of this. I don't think there was any Angst in this at all which is weird.

The music calls to him and beckons his eyes open. He’s tired and fighting off a sickness, but he casts a smile to the woman in front of him. She’s there swaying with the music. Her bottom lip is gripped between her teeth and the corner of her lips is drawn into a smile in return. 

She bobs in time with the music and takes slow steps towards the ill man sitting on the chair in front of her. The blanket around his shoulders makes him look smaller than he is. The bags under his eyes can’t beat the light in his eyes and that alone is enough to send a warmth through her body.

“Duchess,” He rasps once she’s close enough. 

She doesn’t still her bobbing and swaying. She tilts her head and releases her lip. Her lips slip into a soft smile and she holds a hand out in front of her with a raised eyebrow. 

“General,” She replies softly. “Care to dance?” Satine asks and Obi-Wan can’t stop the small chuckle that leaves his throat. It leaves him coughing slightly, but it doesn’t dash his smile away.

“If you think you can keep up.” He shoots back teasingly. They’re both aware Obi-Wan’s going to have the difficulty keeping up, but they don’t say it. 

Satine carefully helps him up and she holds him close with his head resting on her shoulder. They sway softly and gently with the music. There’s a small breeze coming through the open windows, but neither cares about that. 

It’s not often they get moments like this. It’s not often they can hold each other softly. It’s not often they have time for themselves. 

Yes, they’re together on less than exciting circumstances, but they’re together.

In the dark night with only a few candles and the moon as they’re light, they sway to the music. Tomorrow will bring new problems, answers, and events. 

That’s tomorrow, though. Right now is important. Tomorrow can wait. 


	4. Past/Future

The wind brings many things. Here and now, it brings sand that stings his cheeks as he sits outside his little hut. It brings other things as well. 

It brings whispers of the past. 

He thinks he can hear her sometimes, in those whispers. The past tickles his ear and brings longing to a time that’s dead and gone.

_ Dead and gone, just as his love was. Her body is heavy in his arms as he holds her one last time.  _

He shouldn’t dwell on it. It was the past.

_ To think, there was a time that the past was just that. There was a time when they only thought of the future. When they sat under trees or in the safety of a building or in a starship. They thought of the future and what it could bring. They thought of the years that stretched out before them. They didn’t think about the sadness that could come.  _

_ “Had you said the word-” He says again one night. Her hair brushes against his neck as she shakes her head. _

_ “That’s the past, darling.” She says with a small smile. “Look to the future.” _

He did. They both did. 

It brought only pain and sadness. It brought more death. 

The past is gone. The future came.

The future they hoped for was dead. 

Now?

Now, he sat on a desert planet with only his thoughts and whispers of the past. He looks to the future once more as he watches over a child.

“You would like him, Satine.” He whispers into the wind that brings the past to him. 

_ I’m sure I would. _ It whispers. 

“You would.”


	5. Behind Closed Doors

Behind closed doors, they can be themselves. They can drop the masks they have to wear in public. They can let their aches and their sorrows seep through the cracks.

Behind closed doors, they can drop the idea of friendship. They can drop the idea that they’re a Jedi protecting a Duchess. They can drop the idea that they still have issues with each other still.

Behind closed doors, they embrace. It’s always different. It depends on the day they’ve had. Some days, Obi-Wan holds Satine tightly and sways in the dimming sunlight with her. Other days, Satine gathers him softly into her arms and runs her fingers carefully through his hair as his shoulders slump as the weight of everything pulls him down.

Behind closed doors, they can sleep. They can rest without worry. They can fall into bed together and just sleep. It’s like when they’re awake sometimes; depending on the day they’ve had it’s either Satine in Obi-Wan’s arms or Obi-Wan in hers.

Behind closed doors, Satine savors the way the morning light sets Obi-Wan's hair alight. She smiles softly as she takes in the way sleep seems to make him younger. It takes the stress lines away. It softens his features and sometimes allows a small smile to take over his face. Some mornings, she manages to snap a holo of him. She has a stash, not that he’ll ever know.

Behind closed doors, Obi-Wan takes in the way Satine looks in the morning. Her hair is lighter. Her features are softer. He takes in the way her breathing seems to chase away all the aches of the world. He smiles brightly back at her. She’s always awake before him. She likes to say it’s because he’s getting older. He’ll roll his eyes and say they’re the same age. 

Behind closed doors, they can be themselves.

Behind closed doors, they can love each other without fear and without worry. 


	6. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that I didn't do day 6. Uh. Yeah.

“Where would we be right now if things were different?” Satine asks her husband one morning. The light streams in through the curtains and casts an ethereal glow on the man lying next to her. 

“What do you mean?” He asks in a soft voice. His eyes are still closed and Satine doesn’t have the heart to force his eyes open. 

“I mean if I hadn’t said the word all those years ago.” She explains. 

Obi-Wan sighs and opens his eyes to look at his wife. His eyes roam over her face as he takes her in. 

“All those years ago?” He repeats with a smile. “You say it like that and it makes me feel old.” He admits with a laugh. It’s not far from the truth. 

Satine’s blonde hair has started to gray and Obi-Wan’s copper hair is less copper than silver. The sign of their ages pepper their hair and line their faces. Their children are grown and have children of their own.

“If you hadn’t said the word, I would still be a Jedi.” He says softly. “I wouldn’t ever see you. I wouldn’t get to wake up in the morning to see your smiling face.” 

Satine smiles at him softly.

“Do you think things would be horribly different?” She asks. It causes her husband to raise an eyebrow and she barrels on. “I mean, would you have fought in the Clone Wars? Could you have died during them? Would I have died during some terrible event?” 

Obi-Wan is silent as she asks the questions. Neither of them likes to think about it. Neither of them wants to think that maybe one of them could be dead whilst the other lived on. 

“I don’t know.” He whispers as he shifts closer to her. “All I know is that we’re here now. All I know is my love for you and our family.”

“You’re a sap,” Satine says with a laugh.

He doesn’t deny it. They pass the morning in each other’s arms not daring to think of things that could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! I'm over there! I'm meantforinfinitesadness so come say hello if you want.


End file.
